destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
DBJK Mac Grey
Dadahba Jataka DBJK Character List Character Name: Mac Grey Age: 22 Gender: Male -- Titles: None Alignment: Lesser Good -- Species: Terran -- Class: Soldier Specialization: Light Assault Level: 1 -- Health: 30 Shielding: 0 Fatigue: 20 -- Damage: 3 Range: 0 Armor: 0 -- Initiative: 16 Carrying Capacity: 50 Currency: 0 -- Strength: 11 Dexterity: 8 Endurance: 10 Intelligence: 8 Accuracy: 11 Charisma: 6 -- Number: 023 -- Goals: Discover his purpose in life Personality: Mac is a kind, protective guy, and doesn't like to see his friends in pain. Mac doesn't like itwhen any anyone gets close to him, as he is constantly afraid they will be taken from him. He tends to be a somewhat cheerfull guy. Most people credit Mac as being nothing more than another guy, loud and very proud but in reality he is very deep when he is alone, or thinks he is alone. Memories: Mac has 2 very distinct memories that shape his current actions. He remembers walking with a squad of armed men in a tunnel and holding his own weapon. He also remembers a man tossing him a revolver then walking away, and feeling an overwhelming sense of fear. -- Equipment: Headgear: [ ] Chestpiece: Vest Light Armor; (Requires 3 STR) Armor: +0 Effects: (Provides an additional +3 Armor against all ballistic attacks.) Value: (5.00Σ) Weight: (2w) Hands: [ ] Back: [ ] Belt: [ ] Legwear: [ ] Footwear: [ ] -- Shield Unit: [ ] Ammunition: [ ] Generator: Left Hand: Breaker' Brass Knuckles Slot: Left/Right Hand; or Other Equip 1 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 3 STR) Damage: ((0.25xSTR) + 2) Effects: (Roll 1d3 on attack; if your roll is equal to or greater than 3 your target gains 1 Fatigue in addition to any regular damage taken this turn.) Value: (1.00Σ) Weight: (.5w) Right Hand: 9mm Pistol Slot: Left/Right Hand 1.5 Handed Artillery Weapon; (Requires 3 STR; Requires 6 STR, 1 Handed Weapon.) Ammunition: 12/12p Range: (8 turns; take penalty of -1 to damage for each turn beyond 4.) Damage: ((0.25xACC) + 3) Effects: (Deals ballistics damage.) (Does not break stealth to attack.) Value: (15.00Σ) Weight: (3.00w) Other Equip 2x Water Bottle Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to reduce fatigue by 2d6 points.) (Reduces thirst by 3 points.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: (2.50Σ) Weight: (0.25w) -- 3x Salted Meat Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of health.) (Reduces hunger by 2 points.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: (1.25Σ) Weight: (1.00w) -- Mask Slot: Headgear (No Requirements) Armor: +0 Effects: (Provides +1 to all stealth-based rolls.) (A character can not be identified while wearing Balaclava.) Value: (2.00Σ) Weight: (0.5w) -- 2x Grenade Slot: Left/Right Hand 1 Handed Throwing Weapon; (Requires 3 STR) Range: (5 turns or (0.25xSTR) turns; whichever is higher.) Damage: None Effects: (All characters within 1 turn of the target can not be targeted by any non-splash abilities, and can not be seen on the battlefield or in the setting. Making any major action will break this effect. This effect will expire after two turns if not broken earlier.) Value: (3.00Σ) Weight: (1.00w): Trinket 1: Grey; 023 Slot: Other Equip; or Trinket 1-2 (No Requirements) Effects: (Add +10 to maximum Weight Carried) Value: (3.00Σ) Weight: (None) Trinket 2: [ ] Inventory: ------------------------------------------- Category:User Created Content Category:Prophecy of the Fated